warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Forgotten Warrior/Chapter 18
Below contains in-depth information for chapter eighteen of ''The Forgotten Warrior. ''If you are looking for a shorter summary of the entire book, please check the main article. :Chapter Number: 18 (of 25) :Page Numbers: 220-229 Chapter Summary :Ivypool is waking up in the Dark Forest and hears flying paws. Avoiding a collision, she leaps back suddenly, and finds herself staring into Breezepelt's eyes. He snarls at her, and runs off. Brokenstar then calls a Clan Meeting, making a spin-off of the regular call: "Let all cats old enough to kill their own enemies gather here." Hollowflight rushes over to Ivypool and tells her to come, since something is going on. Ivypool is scared that there are so many recruits as she and Hollowflight run towards Brokenstar. They soon come into the clearing where Ivypool had killed Antpelt, and that is where Brokenstar, Mapleshade, Tigerstar, and three other cats unknown to Ivypool (whom are noted to be even fainter shadows than Mapleshade) are perched on trees. Hawkfrost is pacing at the foot of the heap, almost like a deputy. Ivypool also sees Darkstripe staring up at the perching cats with adoration clear in his eyes. :Hawkfrost then snarls at Darkstripe to join the others, and Darkstripe creeps away. Ivypool takes a look around the clearing and recognizes Tigerheart, Redwillow, Breezepelt, Sunstrike, Hollowflight, Icewing, Beetlewhisker, Blossomfall, and Birchfall. Brokenstar steps forward and the soft murmur of conversation ceases. The leader tells the cats that they have trained well and now it is nearly time. Ivypool thinks that Brokenstar will reveal his plan to everybody and that the Clan cats will rebel, or at least stop visiting the haunted forest. The corrupted Dark Forest leader goes on about how every cat will honor his recruits. Ivypool notices that cats around her are nodding and showing agreement, but she knows that Brokenstar will make them attack their own kin. :She notes how Breezepelt's eyes are gleaming and he is digging his claws into the ground excitedly. Ivypool mutters to herself how Brokenstar isn't telling them when this will be, but a white she-cat overhears and mews that she shouldn't doubt Brokenstar's decisions and even asks if Ivypool trusts him. Brokenstar finishes by declaring that everyone should go back to their training and be ready for the final signal that will come soon. Ivypool goes up to Hawkfrost and announces that she wants to speak with Brokenstar. :Hawkfrost quickly replies that Brokenstar is busy. Ivypool insists that it is important and Hawkfrost asks if she has important information for them. Ivypool replies that she wants to know what she needs to do to be considered a Dark Forest warrior and treated like one. Hawkfrost goes up to Brokenstar and tells him that his apprentice wants a word with him. Mapleshade lets out a furious hiss, but Tigerstar beckons her forward, and tells her that she can say whatever she has to say in front of everyone. : Errors *Brokenstar is called Brokentail, his warrior name. References and Citations Category:The Forgotten Warrior Category:Omen of the Stars Arc Category:Chapter Subpages Category:The Forgotten Warrior Category:Omen of the Stars Arc Category:Chapter Subpages